The Love we find from Pain
by FallenTeenHearts
Summary: Richard was never faithful. Kori just never chose to believe it. And when reality hits her smack on Xavier is there, just like he was before, just like he'll always be.


Hey the one-shot I promised for my ninetieth reviewer for 'Senior Year, Well we make it?' And even if no one likes it, (Yes I am so full of self confidence), it doesn't matter as long as Crimson Black does, because yes you are my ninetieth reviewer!

Disclaimer: I think it is rated T, but M just for safety don't want it deleted no?

Dedication: To the darling Crimson Black, rock on!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music was hot, the drinks were good, and the crowd was sensational. So why wasn't I having fun? Richard had finally convinced me to come with him to this party, and after days of pleading I finally agreed. And what does the bastard do? He leaves me sipping a cocktail on leather couches with stoned people while he is god knows where with god knows whom.

He knows I hate these types of parties, don't get me wrong I love to go out and have fun. But I hated the fact that at Richard's parties there is always too much alcohol and to many stoned teens. You can't make decent conversation with anyone seeing that they are too high to hear or feel anything. Then the next day at school they rant about all the things they did, like whom had sex with and shit, whilst they don't remember anything because they were to fucking stoned. The teens of today where going downhill, and Richard knew how much I hated watching all of this shit.

Some boyfriend he is.

Don't get me wrong I loved Richard with every fiber of my body, but there was always this shaking feeling that he did not feel the same. As if he only loved me for the sake of having me, like a prized possession that was for him and him only. It wasn't the best feeling, but I was head over heels for the boy, what else could I do but stay by his side?

The brown haired boy sitting next to me moved close deciding to settle his roaming hands in-between my legs. This was going too far; shoving him off and making sure I left a big enough slap mark on his face I stormed off. I was going to find Richard, make him take me home, and for once actually treat me like his girlfriend.

The house was huge, settled on a hill by a lake. The view was breathtaking, if you followed a stony trail down the hill you would reach a small lake; the water crystalline so transparent you could make out every detail at the bottom of the lake. All of this did not help me; it could basically take me the whole night to find my lost boyfriend.

A deep voice sounded from the room of the door I was standing next to, I was in luck, he was behind this very door. About to open the handle I stop, hearing the melodic tune of a girl's voice.

He wasn't alone.

The girl moaned, breathing so heavily I could hear her through the thick door. They couldn't be fucking, would he actually cheat on me? As much as common sense told me he was my mind wouldn't let me believe the truth. But the loud panting and Richard's husky voice saying her name over and over only confirmed my fear. Still I did not want to admit to the truth, there was only one thing to do, open the door.

Slowly I twisted the brass knob, the cold touch of its surface making my whole body quiver. The boy and girl in the bed did not stop, meaning they had not noticed my presence. I slowly crack open my eyes, which I had quickly shut when I had entered the room, postponing my awaited pain. But not even this gesture had stopped me from finding out the truth, for their woven in with white sheets was my boyfriend fucking not only one blonde but two blondes.

My boyfriend was having a fucking threesome.

"Bastard."

The pain had not registered yet, still fighting for denial. But when Richard stopped fingering the two blondes to look at me all he did was grin.

"Wanna join?"

Then it hit me full force, shouting incoherent curses to the man I loved, I ran, as quickly as possible. Out of the house, away from the party, away from him. I ran all the way down to the crystalline lake stopping to sit by the clear pool.

He never loved me, and although that was already obvious I couldn't help but hope, hope that what I thought he felt was only my imagination, that he really did care. Obviously I was wrong, he never cared. And as Raven had warned me, Richard only wanted me to have me. So no other man could love me, want me, so I could be his, and so he could discard me for any other slut and I would still be there. Naïve, I was so damn naïve, and he knew this, and had only taken advantage.

I stared at my reflection in the water, two green orbs surrounded by smudged makeup due to the tears that kept welling up stared back at me. My red tresses matted and tangled, my white dress covered in mud. I looked a wreck, but I couldn't care less, I felt nothing less like a wreck as well.

My hands move down playing with the clear water, rotating the water in circles making tiny waves. The lake was deep probably deep enough to drown in. I could certainly let myself drown, but I did not have enough will power to push myself in. I wasn't even strong enough to commit suicide. The tears swelled up once more.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind me, a tall firm looking figure stepped out. Or at least I thought, maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. A twig snapped followed by a silent curse. There was definitely someone there. My heart started to race, seeing the direction everything was going my mind could only assume the worst.

I was going to be raped.

The figures hands reached out for me; startled I tried to make a run for it only managing to slip and fall into the lake. I hit the water in a painful belly flop, the cold water making me feel numb and lifeless. I did not try to swim, nothing really mattered anymore, I had lost the one thing in life that really mattered, I had lost him to two blondes that wont even remember his name by tomorrow.

My body started to shake I was losing oxygen, my brain only registered when two arms were slipped around me then I blacked out.

Oh goodie, I died.

Hands were on my stomach and warm lips were on my mouth. The lips blowing into me while the hands pumped my belly. Was this heaven? My throat started to clog then after choking I let out a salty fluid from my mouth. This continued for another five minutes until I finally registered what was happening, someone was giving me CPR.

The other body stopped realizing that I had woken. Blinking a couple times I was greeted by the sight of ebony locks and grey eyes. The face of an angel or in other words, Xavier Red, he was the last person I thought would be here for me, in my dire moment. After all I had neglected his friendship only to be with Richard, and look where that brought me, almost to my death, if it hadn't been for my savior.

I tried to speak but no words could come out, there was nothing for me to say.

"Don't talk, your probably still in aftershock, im sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just got worried, seeing you sprint from the party. If Richard hurt you that little fucker wont be able to talk for weeks."

His eyes shined from grey to a dangerous black, and I believed every word he said, and in honest truth I wouldn't mind if Xavier beat Richard to pulp he only deserved it. Once again instead of speaking I slowly nodded, not wanting to ruin anything with unneeded words.

I was gently pulled into a sitting position, his arm around my back to help me stabilize.

"Im sorry."

His voice buttery soft, almost afraid that a tone any harsher would reduce me to tears, it was amazing he was willing to forgive all that I had done.

"No. I'm Sorry…Xavier!"

I cry softly into his shoulder regretting ever leaving his side. We were best friends and I would confide in him like I would to a brother. Then when Richard asked me out and we went steady I abandoned Xavier without a second word.

"I forgive you, don't make yourself feel worst. I understand what you did."

I stopped crying only to cup his face with both of my hands; his grey eyes flickered and danced with emotion. Then I realized my mistake, I had left the one thing important to me to go to Richard, who never gave a damn. I was merely a toy to get Xavier jealous so Richard could hold something against his greatest rival.

And all along while I thought I had found love with Richard I had actually had it all along, with Xavier.

Without a second thought I brought my head closer to his, and without waiting for another signal he closed the gap between our heads; kissing me with a soft passion that was new to me. So unlike Richard's angry prodding kisses; Xavier always made sure I was comfortable first.

He cradled me as he would a fragile baby, kissing and lightly sucking my mouth, his hands trailing fire across my olive tanned skin. This was what love was supposed to be like, a butterflies serenade under moonlight.

It was what I had been searching for.

Groaning he pulled away gently, picking me up bridle style then whispering softly into my small ears, "Il bring you back to your house, and I will make sure you will be fine, just like when we were little. And I will wait until your ready to talk. I promise you everything will turn out all right."

I responded with a light peck to his slightly parted pink lips. Slowly we then made our way to his car, him humming softly as he carried me in his arms.

And I knew, this was what love was supposed to feel like.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did you like it? Well even thought it's a one-shot review. And yes this was an Xavier/Kori and it one o'clock in the morning so I doubt it will be any good but review anyway especially you Crimson Black. Did you like the one-shot?

Kisses!


End file.
